batman vs half life
by rayman2000
Summary: batman and gorden freechmant and alyx must save the world from the hadcrab zombie joker. (WARNING) contains mature content. do not red if you unders 15


batman vs half life

autors nortre: tis was a exprement to se if i was spell good without using spell sheck. englist is not first langwidge i spok, im china so don copmlain 2 much.

chapter 1

batman in the labratord.

gorden freeman and alex were have happy days, gorden had beat the conines and sent the back to spase.

(authors note, this is set after half life 3, tats wy i sed that ther were no coblines. i do no how it enderd becaus half life 3 int out yet so dont call stupid if i wrong).

gorden freeman whent into the gordens house slash labratoried wicth he had love studied and live in .they turnd on the big flatscreen plasma hd 3d tv to watch my little pony freindship is majic cos itd good show. the they got tired so gorden and alix had sex in dishwasher. " i love yoo godran" said alyx. godran didn say nothing becase he dont tak, he just smild. THEN SUDENLEED BATMAN CAME OUT OF FRIDGE " gorden! the jokker is back and he a headcrab zombie. "WHO AT YOU" sed alix!. "IM Batman. sed batman" "now stop fucking and kill headcrab joker". so gorden and alyx put clothes on, goedrn was wereing a h.e.v suit witch orange and grey and silver and black. he also put on headcrab proof hat on to not a headcrab zombie. alyx put on skinney jeans and a white shirt and a brows mall jacket and a black and red banana. and som shooz. "lets goo" se alex and batman. goeden stood an loked cool.

crapter 2

2 face battle.!1111!1

gorden amd alyx and batman and alyx were in the city. every one was celebrating because the cobies were have defeated and humans wernt slavs no more. then 2 face came out of picknic basket witch chell and batgirl were having picknic with. 2 face also had half a headcrab on his half face so hes half heacreb zombie" muhahahahahahahshahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha hahaha." i will kill you all" sed 2 face. then he tied batgirl to spikky caktus and set her on fire and ate her brainz. "noo you monster!" sed batman, bat man through a batrang at 2 face the 2 face fell down and broke leg. there was also realistic blood coming ou of his broke leg. "you brans wilt be eated" sed 2face in pinfull, then with his little strongth, 2face throu a head crab at a little girl who was an orfan an had cancer and was homless. " you monster" sed batman. then gorden freeman killed the headcrab so the girl woulnt be a headcrab zombie. he also cured her cancer and adopted her. then gorden shot headcrap 2faec and he became realy dead. "thanks!" sed the people,"but bat girls ded and thats sad" sed the peeple agan. "no its not. bat girl sucks" sed alix. "that true" sed people.

chapter 3

jokers hideoutaly

batman and batman and alyx and gorden and alyx were at jokkers hide out. they saw joker an harlykwuin frech kissing each other. " what at you do in here" said joker. "we cam kill you cos your a headcrap zombie joker,"

(authors nose0 the headcrab that made joker a headcrab zombie is not just headcrab but a nuclier radioactive mutant headcrav.

"my plan is to make everyone a radioactive mutant headcrab zomie" sed jokker." yoo cans not do its" sed batman. goeden got crowbarb and killed halyquin. "fuck you groden" sed the jokker zombie. then joker killed gorden with lethal atack. "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" ssed alix .then batman through a bat grenaid at joker and joker explod.

alyx and batman were at hum watching my little pony. alyx was cring because gorden was ded." wats matter sed" batman. " gorden has ded and i'm pregnent" sed alyx. then bat man used his bat holy grail to brig gorden back to live. "omfg THANKS BATMAN!" sed alyx . "i must go to bat cave now. so batman had leaving. so gorden and alyx had sex in the dish washer.

the ending

THEN SPIDER MAN CAME OUT OF FRIDGE


End file.
